SheZow (character)
SheZow is Guy Hamdon, a 12-year-old boy who found a power ring that belonged his late Aunt Agnes, the original SheZow. And now whenever he wears the ring he (unwittingly at first) is granted Super Strength, Super Sonic Speed, Agility, a Sonic Scream, and an arsenal of crime fighting gadgets. But the powers of SheZow are to be wielded by a female... and so becoming SheZow he is transformed into a superhero, complete with a superhero costume equipped with weapons such as his famous Laser Lipstick. With all his gifts he, along with his sister Kelly, his super computer Sheila, and his sidekick and best friend; Maz. These three help defend Megadale from the likes of Mega Monkey, Mocktopus, Tara, Cold Finger, and many other evildoers. Appearance SheZow's appearance consists of: *A cheetah print top that reaches to the wrists, along with a pair of slim tights to match. * A pair of light pink latex gloves that end before the elbows. * Belt arrayed with high tech gadges, with the color scheme of black and pink. along with the famous SheZow S emblem in the center. * A magenta corset, with white straps that hold the famous SheZow S symbol in the center. * Thigh high go-go boots, with pink soles. * A cape down to the bottoms of his feet, the colors of a violet pink, with the tip of hot pink. * A violet pink skirt, that ends at the middle of his/her thighs. Giving off a brighter shine on the side. * Long ebony hair that ends past the shoulders with a curl, along with a magenta and grey pair of streaks and a wave at the top of the forehead. * Makeup: Pink eye shadow, a small coating of blush, thick drawn on eyebrows, and a mole on the right cheek. Alter Ego *SheZow Noir was the black-clad version of the hero's costume created in an attempt to make Megadale's hero graphic novel worthy who was featured in the episode; Black Is The New Pink - Guy achieved the darker, grittier tone, but was nearly defeated because he failed to realize that SheZow's power comes from the color pink. Powers * Super Sonic Shriek: '''SheZow is able to throw his/her voice at a high rate and pitch. * '''Heavy Handed Super She-Slap: '''SheZow's hand is able to swell up to a large size, being able to smack away his/her enemies. * '''Super Speed: Grants SheZow to be faster than the worlds speediest race car, also allows SheZow to save the day in a nick of time. * She-SP: 'This power allows SheZow to know when there is danger. * '''Flight: '''SheZow received this power in Transformation Overload *'Wind Winkers: SheZow's eyelashes can grow to a large state, being able to blow away enemies. *'Animal Communication:' SheZow is able to communicate with animals, power was received in Shesquatch. *'Beautility Belt': an arsenal of super technology, that is able to hold SheZow's weapons. *'Super Strength: '''Allows SheZow to pick up objects, weapons, vehicles, and buildings with a heavy weight with ease. 'Weapons and Tools *'''Vanishing Cream: SheZow can use the vanishing cream to disappear. *'Laser Lipstick: ' A laser that is disguised as a tube of lipstick. *'Boomerang Brush:' An un-ordinary brush, that can be used as a boomerang. *'Insect She-Pellent:' Can fight off bugs/insects. *'Ballistic Fishnets:' An orb that explodes into a net to capture enemies. *'Mega She-Zow Super Umbrella:' An umbrella that can reflect attacks. *'Rope In A Can: '''SheZow uses this weapon to tie up enemies. *'Compact Communicator:' Used by SheZow to contact Kelly in the episode Sarcazmo the Great. *'Mega Mascara Whiplash:' A whip that SheZow received as he/she was battling Tara in the Episode' ShePhat.' * '''Turbo tweezers: '''Allows SheZow to pluck any civilian and/or enemy from harms way, first introduced on '"SheZow Wow-Day" 'in the episode SheZap is Whack * '''Clippers of Courage: '''Used in the episode Glamageddon, to fight off Tara's ''Nails of Annihilation. Trivia * The Original plot of SheZow was shown back on May 4, 2007 on Disney Channel's shorts series Shorty McShort Shorts with episode 1, The pilot of SheZow. * SheZow has always remained a girl, until Guy (Kelly) stumbled upon the ring. * Whenever something bad happens to SheZow's hair, her powers are weakened. * SheZow's powers tend to malfunction whenever she falls ill. * SheZow can breathe in space according to the creator of SheZow. * SheZow's superpowers are also effected by the color pink in her costume; When she doesn't wear it, her powers tend to stop functioning. (Revealed in the episode; Black Is The New Pink.) Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:The Hamdon Family Category:Super Heroes Category:Human Category:Female Characters